Something to Die For
by changed currents
Summary: ONESHOT. What was Bianca thinking and doing when she defeated Talos and died? Short, less than 2,000 words.


**Kyrura: Oneshot on what Bianca was thinking when she died. Reviews are appreciated, flames, well, keep it down.**

 **This was written hastily. Poor quality, probably, but I just wanted to get it done.**

 **English song lyrics from: Burn! by Bullettrain, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Opening lyrics. Translated from Japanese. Full English below. S** **ong lyrics from "See You Again", ft. Charlie Puth and Wiz Khalifa.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, not me.**

* * *

The metal giant was hurting her friends, and she wasn't going to let that go on any longer.

"Tell Nico I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing the little Hades into Percy's hand. The son of Poseidon was gaping at her, his eyes wide and full of panic.

"No, Bianca! Don't do it!"

She was already gone, racing towards the metal giant. Her feet hit the ground at the speed of a true Hunter's, heading straight for the next spot Talos's foot would hit. Her hair came loose and whipped around her face.

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain._

Hephaestus's junkyard, in the middle of the desert. She'd known someone would die here. She just hadn't expected it'd be her.

 ** _Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong._**

 _'Nico, I'm sorry,'_ she thought. _'I'm sorry I won't be there to watch you grow up. I'm sorry I had to die here. I'm sorry I won't be able to ever see you as a living person again.'_

She pulled out the sword hanging at her belt, in order to open up the hatch safely so she could enter Talos without dying before she could disable it.

 ** _I don't ever want to give up._**

She ignored the desperate cries of Zoe, Thalia, Percy, and Grover for her to stop, for them to find a better way to disable the automaton. But she knew this was the only way. Someone would die here, and she was adamant it would be her. Percy had a girlfriend to rescue. Zoe had to retrieve Lady Artemis. Thalia and Grover had their futures.

But she'd only been just introduced to this world. She wouldn't be as useful. Nico could grow to a mature boy, without living in her shadow.

 ** _For my dream that makes even tomorrow a beautiful sight._**

She stopped and planted her feet firmly. Talos made a creaking-groaning noise that probably was supposed to be a growl as he stepped down, completely ignoring the fact that she was there.

The last thing she heard was a scream from one of her friends as she was swallowed into the opening in the automaton's bronze leg. Darkness enveloped her senses as her eyes adjusted slowly.

 ** _Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon that azure sky._**

Thrusting her hands out, she felt the wires in the pitch-black darkness of Talos's leg, and began to climb. One arm over the other, legs firmly clamped onto the bronze bone structure of Talos, and slicing wires that she saw running along the edge of the leg. Pieces of tightened cloth that served as makeshift pulleys and muscles in the automaton met their end at her knife.

A loud thud, and the leg stopped moving and bent into a kneel, nearly throwing her off the metal thing she was clinging on. Gasping, she tightened her hold.

 _Keep going._

 _ **The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment.**_

Past his waist, and up his chest. She sliced at the wires and wrenched gears from their spots with her knives, narrowly avoiding electrical shocks. Molten lead pumped through metal tubes as blood as she climbed up to his chest. Spots danced across her vision as she received an shock from carelessly thrusting her knife.

Her arms felt like jelly, and her legs would probably be permanently locked in the bent position they were in at the moment.

 _KEEP GOING!_

 ** _Our firm desires are here, don't worry._**

A single blade, thrown into the pulsing matter that was Talos's makeshift heart as she continued up past it. The automaton was jerkily swaying now, loose metal pieces flying all over the air as she braved her way up.

Her hands slipped and scrabbled for something to hold onto, and she quickly wrapped her arms around a metal rod and steadied herself as the automaton continued to sway.

 _ **Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight.**_

By now, the automaton was going haywire from the chaos she was causing. Sparks flew from open wires. She nearly lost her grip on the slick metal that made up Talos's skeleton as she heaved herself onto the thing's metal shoulder, and then into its skull. Complicated computer pieces, wiring processors. Someone had upgraded the giant in the last few years.

Raising her blade, she sliced the entire platform to bits.

The automaton began to shudder, odd creaking, almost scream-like noises erupting from its throat.

 _ **Up and down, over and over again.**_

She lay down on the firm bronze base of its skull, exhausted. Sweat dotted her forehead, stars shone in her eyes. Her chest was on fire as she placed a hand on it, only to have it come away sticky with blood.

A long, deep cut oozed red on her chest. She was surprised she just noticed it now. Blood loss was bad. Very bad.

The insides of the automaton shook, and a faint explosion sounded below. Talos's leg, probably, or his heart. A loud crash came from her right, her eardrums throbbing. Handprint, the size of a truck, faintly indented in the bronze.

It was hitting itself.

She'd done it. She'd made it go haywire. She'd disabled it.

 _Stay safe, Percy, Grover, Zoe, Thalia,_ she thought. _I love you, Neeks._

A song began to play in her head, one she'd heard just a week ago. One she'd thought represented her past beautifully, when she'd get to see her mother again, when she died.

 ** _It's been a long day, without you, my friend._**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._**

She lay, her vision slowly clouding, as her world tipped sideways. Something hard slammed into her chest, and her nerves exploded into pain. She screamed, hand scrambling through the waves of pain coursing through her body, and felt a hard, sharp edge protruding from her chest.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

 ** _We've come a long way, from where we began._**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about when I see you again._**

The automaton came crashing down, the gears ripping away, wires sparking before exploding in a flurry of electricity shocks all over the metal, and molten lead pouring out all over the insides. The limbs jerked crazily, and the inside of Talos's head exploded in a fury.

Immense pain washed over her, but in that moment, she smiled, and shut her eyes.

Bianca di Angelo's eyes never opened again.

* * *

 **Sorry. This is what I though went on inside Talos in _The Titan's Curse_ when Bianca sacrificed herself. Don't kill me.**

 **Full English of _Burn!:_**

 ** _Let's start! From a moment's glint of light_**

 ** _Let's find! Yes, the way I should go_**

 ** _Let's start! The real fun's just getting started_**

 ** _Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality_**

 ** _The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment_**

 ** _Our firm desires are here, don't worry_**

 ** _Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight_**

 ** _Radiant strength dwells in the cards_**

 ** _Up and down, over and over again_**

 ** _Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn!_**

 ** _Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong_**

 ** _I don't ever want to give up_**

 ** _Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome_**

 ** _For my dream that makes even tomorrow a beautiful sight_**

 ** _Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon that azure sky_**

 ** _Let's start! From that moment's glint of light_**

 ** _Let's find! Yes, the way I should go_**

 ** _Let's start! The real fun's just getting started_**

 ** _Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality_**

 **Japanese version on YouTube:** **watch?v=yARBU-d_HFs &list=PLyWnSlgqWeQMRQK-NY8-MwnjKLzbVyqjK&index=4**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kyrura**


End file.
